


Riding The Bull

by gypsiesandjaywalkers



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsiesandjaywalkers/pseuds/gypsiesandjaywalkers
Summary: Occasionally inspiration strikes immediately. This is my one shot response to Sean's IG post (HERE: https://imgur.com/xK2v18r.jpg). For all you fellow Taurus babies, enjoy!





	Riding The Bull

You looked down at your phone, a mixture of shock, lust and disbelief on your face. Surely, your on again off again fuck buddy Sean did not mean what you thought he meant by his offhanded caption of the instagram photo of him and Norman. You knew Norman was coming to Texas to film an episode of RIDE with Sean, but you also remembered quite vividly the drunken gift you had not-quite jokingly asked of him. Your birthday was coming up. You were a Taurus. A bull. 

“Dude, you’re kidding right?” you had fired off in a text to his phone.  
“Nope. See ya tonight darlin’” had been the reply.

And now you paced the length of your apartment. Had you inadvertently gotten in over your head? No. It wasn’t possible. Sean would never share. Would he? After all he had known Norman a lot longer than he had known you. Your phone buzzing in your hand caused you to jump, nearly dropping it. 

“We are outside. Buzz us in?”  
“Done” your fingers had typed before your brain had the chance to caution you against it. 

Within minutes, there was a knock on your door, and you pulled it open, unsurprised to see Sean and Norman outside your apartment. 

“Get in here before someone sees you” you hissed, moving out of their way. “For fucks sake I see myself on enough tabloids because of you” you said, shooting an angry look at Sean, “I don’t need it known that you are both here!” 

Norman took his time in his perusal of you. “Is this the bull you mentioned?”

“She is. Gorgeous right?” 

Norman’s gaze met Sean’s, “More than”

“So you’ll join us?”

“Wait!” you held a hand up, getting the attention of both men, “Joining us in what precisely?” you asked, although it was more for show than anything else. 

Sean moved to take you into his arms, brushing a kiss next to your ear before whispering, “In the bedroom. Where else would I invite my best friend to share my girlfriend?”

“Is that what I am?” you asked, “I thought we were just fuck buddies?” 

“We’ve been more than that for awhile and you know it”. 

Pulling back, he fixed you with a devilish grin before glancing over at Norman. “What do ye say der Murph? Shall we give the lass a birthday to remember?” 

“Oh aye, brudder, lead the way” 

If you hadn’t already been soaking your panties at the thought of having both of them, that damn Irish accent would have done it. 

Wordlessly, you allowed them to lead you into the bedroom, unsure as to the protocol for a threesome. After all, it had been you and Sean for so long. 

“Do ye trust me?” he whispered in your ear, still keeping the Irish accent. You nodded, trying to swallow. 

You watched as Sean gestured towards the chair you kept in your room for reading. “Take a seat” he advised Norman before moving to the stereo system and turning on some music. It was a playlist you knew well. 

“Strip, pet” Sean commanded, slipping out of his shoes and reclining on the bed. 

You needed no more encouragement. Slowly, you swayed your hips in time with the music, running your hands over your body, before you started discarding pieces of your clothing. Once clad only in your lace bra and panty set, you moved to the chair, straddling Norman as you took his hands and placed them on your breasts. 

To his credit, Norman wasted no time cupping your breasts and teasing your nipples into hardened little buds before he took one in his mouth, your head falling back as you rocked against him, no longer worrying about the music. You could feel his length. He was as big as Sean. And you wanted it. Wanted him. Wanted them.

NOW. 

“Fuck me” you murmured against his ear, standing, and pulling him towards the bed. As you slipped out of your bra and panties, you watched as Norman shed his clothes, vaguely hearing the belt on Sean’s come undone before he had brought it smartly across your ass. 

“Fuck was that for?” you hissed, whipping your gaze to Sean’s.

“Fuck are your manners?” he asked, reclining once more on the bed, this time minus his jeans and boxers. 

Understanding what he meant, you crawled onto the bed, leaning back against Sean and allowing him to intertwine your legs so that his held yours open.  
“A feast” he said simply, watching through a lust filled gaze as Norman climbed into bed, his mouth immediately covering your sex, his tongue lapping at your wetness before his fingers took their place. 

“Ye like this?” he asked, slowly sliding his fingers in and out of your wetness, making sure to curl his fingers against your g-spot. 

“Yes” your head fell back. “Fuck”

“Oh, I’ll fuck ye lass, make no mistake about that” 

Christ, between Sean behind you, Norman’s Irish accent and his ministrations to your sex you were going to climax sooner rather than later. Your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. Just when you thought the sensations couldn't get any stronger, Sean brought his hands up, cupping your breasts before he expertly rolled your nipples between his fingers. It was too much. It was everything. It was not enough. Your back arched off the bed, your body spasming around their touch. As you came aware, you realized not only where they both staring at you with lust filled eyes, they were both eager and ready for whatever you would give them. 

You slowly pushed Norman away so that he sat up before you turned over. “Fuck me Norman” you purred, taking Sean’s cock in your hand. “Fuck me while I suck Sean’s dick” 

The moment you felt Norman enter you, you shot Sean a saucy smile, keeping your eyes locked on his even as you lowered your head, taking all of his length in one shot. It was… different, having Norman behind you, his every thrust forcing Sean down your throat. Without thinking you slid one hand down, rolling Sean’s balls in your hand he way you knew he liked. 

“Fuck lass” Sean murmured, pumping his hips up to meet every downward stroke of your mouth. “Jus’ like dat” 

You tried to moan, but maybe it was a purr. Never before had you felt so utterly used. Never before had sex felt so right. 

“I’m gonna cum in ye lass” Norman said in Murphy’s voice, just before you felt him shoot deep inside of you the same time that Sean let go in your mouth. You couldn’t help it, your inner walls seemed connected to your outer ones. You orgasmed around Norman’s shaft as you sucked Sean harder. 

Soon the three of you collapsed together in a mess of tangled limbs, spent and blissful. 

“Happy birthday lass” Sean and Norman managed to say at the same time causing you to laugh. 

“Thank you” you responded on a breathless laugh. “This was the best present ever”


End file.
